Other Promise
They came out of the Portal and they saw the Castle and a heart shaped moon Ace: Ken said that Lexi's in the dungeon. Bugs: Well, let's go! Bugs went off and our Heroes went off to follow him, and then Daffy and his friends has been blocked from the Nobodies Daffy: Ace! Ace: Guys! Then everything have stopped and he saw Black Coated Person with Two Swords Ace: Sowrds! They began to fight and they are in Station of Awakening Ace: Who are you? ????: Someone from the dark. Ace: You can't be Duck? ????: Duck? I already defeat Duck. Ace: What? ????: Tell me... Tell me why he picked you? They are fighting and the black coated person saw Ace's station of Awakening ????: I get it. They are fighting and Ace drop his Sword, he's gonna get it, but the Black Coated Person stop him, Ace know what he must do. Then the Sword has disappeared ????: What the? Then Ace slash him and it was Buster Flashback Buster and his friends is looking at the mansion and then Enma appeared Enma: I see you want to worked with us. You feel nothing. Nothing is real. I can give you purpose. So what is your names? Buster: Buster Bunny. Babs: Babs Bunny. Plucky: Plucky Duck. Dizzy: Dizzy Devil. Calamity: Calamity Coyote. Little Beeper: Little Beeper. Enma: I see. Welcome to the Organization Animals. Years ago Buster is sitting at the Tower Ken: Looks like you finally awake. Buster: Ken? Ken: Or, maybe I have it wrong. Might be time to sleep. Soon, we won't be able to talk like this anymore. Buster: Does this mean.... it's time for me to go back to where I belong? Ken: You're Friends are waiting for you. You know I've been thinking about something Marina said. Buster, are you really sure that you don't have a Memories? Is it possible that we ALL have one? You, me you friends, her... Or is that just wishful thinking? Buster: I don't know. I can't... just look inside. Ken: Well, I gues not. Buster: But I fire, if there is working in there- inside us then we can feel it, can we? And if so... You know what, never mind... Ken: Come on, don't leave me hanging for this. Buster: Ace will find the answer we're looking for. I know he will. Because he's my teacher's grandson. Ken: True enough. He give him an Ice Cream Buster: Thank you. (Sigh) I wish my friends were here. Ken: I know. It wouldn't be the same without them. Boy, I miss the old times. Still got it memorised? The day we met, when you and your friends got the job, you, your friends and I sat right here and watching the sunset. Buster: Yep. This town is home. Me, my friends are the others from Acme Loonveristy. We shared alot of Adventures from our past. Ken: You see them. You're real self will come back with his friends. Buster: I know they will. Well, I better go, Ace's is waiting for me. Ken: I know, he will. (He eat the Ice Cream) Boy, that's some tasty ice cream. Then Buster is disappeared into light Buster: I'll miss you, Ken. Ken: I know you, will. Buster. He got single tear coming from his eye Back to Ace Buster take off his hood and said to Ace Buster: You and your team make great others. Then Ace has been teleported back to here Ace: You and your team make great others. Wile: Are you alright? Ace: I'm fine... and what happen? Daffy: Me, Taz and Wile fight those Nobodies and you disappear. Ace: I see. He said... he defeat Duck and my team. Daffy: Who? Ace: A blue Bunny and he's a kid. Daffy: But, nobody could defeat them. Ace: Huh? What do you mean? Wile: Well, he tricked you. That Kid likes to play pranks on everybody. I guess, he just fooled you. Daffy: And after that, we didn't saw him. You must be tired, Ace. Wile: Come on, let's get to Castle right now. Let's use the right side of that path. Ace: I see. Daffy: Let's go. They went to right side of the Road Ace: He look so familiar?